Soichiro Irie
Soichiro Irie is a selectable character from the game Kiss of Revenge. He is a surgeon alongside you and Issei. Background Soichiro was born in Rebun Island and was inspired to become a doctor because of the doctor in his community and wanted to help people. After completing medical school and obtaining his license, he had a goal for people in rural areas to get the best medical care. He worked as a surgeon at Ebisu General Hospital in Tokyo but he quickly learned that he could never rise to power if he fought passionately about the patients care. 12 years ago, he was supposed to be one of Misae's surgeons along with Sezaki but Sezaki decided that his son should operate on your mother. He was there when Sezaki committed the malpractice that caused your mother's death, but he kept his head low. Over the years, he was filled with regret and became a different person. He'd eventually won the trust of Sezaki and became his right-hand man, and then waited for the opportune moment to strike. That chance would come, when you applied to work at the hospital. Who He Is Soichiro Irie - Who He Is.jpg Appearance Soichiro has slightly messy dark brown hair, and wears silver, oval glasses over his dark brown eyes. Outfits *'Doctor's Attire:' Soichiro wears a pink dress shirt, a red plaid tie, grey pants, a silver watch, and a lab coat. *'Business Attire:' Soichiro wears a grey business suit with the same shirt a tie. *'Formal Attire' Soichiro wears a black tuxedo suit with a grey vest and black cravat tie. *'Casual Attire:' Soichiro wears a white buttoned up shirt with the top button undone, grey pants, and a dark green cardigan. Personality Soichiro is a complex and mysterious man who is gentlemanly and graceful, but very cunning and manipulative. Despite his cool exterior, he deeply cares about his patients and their needs and they in turn trust him. He has a certain respect for Issei for he's truly dedicated to his patients, but not so much for his father. Soichiro only sided with Director Sezaki so that he can gain information to use against him. When he meets you, you remind him of his younger self before he lost his way. Like most characters who knew about the malpractice committed on your mother, he felt guilty about it which is why he wanted to protect you and help you with your revenge on Sezaki. Soichiro generally keeps his emotions in check but after he falls in love with you, he sometimes loses composure whenever he's around you like for instance, when you and Narumi were planning a surprise party for Soichiro's award on his article, he believed that you and Narumi were having an affair. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... Trivia *When he was little, he wanted to be a superhero. *He dislikes peas and has a sweet tooth, similar to Eisuke Ichinomiya *He's been to conferences in the US, so he can probably speak English. Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Soichiro Irie Category:Characters Category:Surgeon Category:Doctor Category:Over 40 Category:Bespectacled Category:Multilingual Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type AB